


The Ambush

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortcut that Zeke takes every day becomes unsafe when an unwelcome part of Zeke's past ambushes him in the alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing or Characters:** Tavares/Zeke, past Idris/Aizen/Zeke
> 
>  **Notes** : Set in the distant future.
> 
> Slowly, I'm working out my own reactions to my own personal trauma by having Zeke deal with his. This story is not going to be everyone's cup of tea (and it's definitely not something you should read if non-con and/or abuse is a trigger because even though they're implied in the story, I had trouble _writing_ them so I don't know how easy a read this will be). As with most of my original stuff, this wasn't beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes that will inevitably show up.

Zeke feels like he's being watched.

Stuffing one hand into his pocket and coming out with a handful of sweaty, crumpled bills, Zeke shoves the money across the counter at the cashier. As he waits for his change, Zeke glances around the store as though expecting to see someone lurking behind him.

Aside from two young parents and their children standing in a nearby aisle and the young woman standing behind the counter, there's no one else in the store.

"Have a good day," the cashier says with the too-bright smile of someone forced to smile at customers regardless of their mood.

Zeke takes his change and then hitches the tote bag full of groceries up on his shoulder, ignoring the faint pain that throbs where the strap digs into his shoulder. The feeling of being watched only increases as Zeke leaves the small corner grocery, solidifying into a sensation almost like a prickling itch right between his shoulder-blades after several minutes of fast-paced walking through the nearly empty city streets.

Glancing around the empty streets around him, Zeke stifles a shudder and hitches his bag up higher on his shoulder as he picks up his pace. It's the middle of the afternoon on a school day and the sun is bright overhead. There's no one around and no shadows for anyone to hide in on the street that stretches away from the neighborhood corner store.

Zeke should feel safe, but instead, he feels on edge and tightly wound as though there's someone looming just behind him.

"I'm just being a baby," Zeke says to himself, glancing back one last time before hefting his bag up to a comfortable position and shouldering on. He can see the entrance to the alley that connects this street to the one closest to the store and the familiar sight of the shortcut's unkempt trees and rosebushes makes him relax for a brief moment before the feeling of being watched returns in full force.

The shortcut isn't as well maintained as the rest of the street.

Trees on either side form an arch over the alley, darkening the narrow alleyway in a way that seems far more worrisome during the day than at night when Zeke is out with Tavares. Pushing one hand into the loosed out tangles of his long black braid, Zeke bites at his bottom lip and glances back at the main street.

"Maybe I could wait --" It's not like Mickey and Aries will be out all day. If Zeke waits on the main road, they'll have to pass him and even Mickey won't leave Zeke stranded.

But back home, there's a pot on the stove and Tavares doing his best to keep from burning their first course.

Waiting until Mickey or Aries come back from whatever errand has them kept away all day isn't the best idea that Zeke has had in a long time. He doesn't know when the other two will be coming back and it wouldn't be fair to Tavares to make him wait so long for dinner. Frowning, Zeke steps around an upturned trash can and starts to walk deeper into the alley as the length of his tail twitches from his agitation.

Before Zeke gets halfway down the alley, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but when he tries to turn around to see if there's anything behind him, he feels a sudden, sharp press of claws into the back of his neck. The bag of groceries slides off his arm and drops to the ground with a dull thud as Zeke's breath quickens in his chest.

"I never thought I'd catch you without your lover." The sound of Idris's deep voice makes Zeke whimper on instinct and he jerks against the other demon's grip until the threat of those clawed nails makes him go still. "I missed you, pet. Did you miss me?"

When Zeke shakes his head, Idris's claws press in hard enough to tear a whine from his throat. "Please," Zeke breathes, voice shaking with a tremor of fear. "Please let me go. I don't -- I have dinner --"

Idris laughs, the sound coming out low and menacing against one of Zeke's ears. He turns Zeke easily, pressing his back up against one of the high fences that line either side of the alley. He covers Zeke's body with his own, fitting his bigger body against Zeke's until there's no space between them. That closeness does nothing to keep Zeke from noticing exactly how hard Idris is from this.

Zeke shakes his head and reaches up to push at Idris, barely managing to move the older demon more than an inch away before Idris presses his claws to the side of Zeke's throat.

"If I had known how well you'd take to cooking and cleaning, I wouldn't have let Aizen keep you to himself," Idris murmurs in a raspy murmur, flicking his purple tongue out to lick at his lips in a slow motion that's full of enough promise that Zeke whimpers and struggles against his hold. "And I certainly wouldn't have let you escape. Aizen was too cocky."

As he taps the tips of his claws over Zeke's throat, Idris smiles at the way that Zeke tries and fails to get away from him. "I believe we'll bind you properly next time --"

"N-next time," Zeke repeats quietly, forcing himself to meet Idris' eyes despite the fear tightening his throat. "There won't be a next time. I don't want to go with you. I don't want to go back to that place."

Zeke doesn't want to think about the things that Idris and Aizen had done to him under the pretense of  _caring_  about him. Sometimes, Zeke bolts up from bed in the middle of the night with a scream on his lips and the memory of undergoing something nasty and bloody at Idris's hands at the forefront of his mind. No amount of gentle hugs from Tavares can calm him down at those times and even twice-weekly therapy sessions don't really help. It's been almost three years and Zeke  _still_  can't stomach certain things.

Seeing Idris in the flesh makes everything come back in full force.

There's nothing in this world that could make Zeke want to go back to that.

"I'm not going back with you," Zeke says as firmly as he can with his heart pulsing almost up in his throat. He tries to pull away from Idris and then winces when a big hand holds him easily against the fence.

Idris's free hand slips up to cup one side of Zeke's head, fingers pushing into his hair and brushing over his horns.

"You liked it," Idris says with a smile on his face that only widens at the shuddery moan that slips past Zeke's lips before he can silence his instinctive reaction to that touch. "You begged for us to touch you, little one. Can your lover make you feel the way that we did?"

Torn between fear and the forced arousal from the continued caresses of his horns, Zeke shudders and then shakes his head.

"I begged for you to stop too," Zeke says, correcting Idris in a quiet tone. "Tavares doesn't treat me like that and he doesn't hurt me because he can so no, he doesn't make me feel the way you did.  _He_  actually treats me like I'm a person."

Idris bares sharp teeth in a snarl. "I told Aizen that you needed to be collected before this happened," he hisses, digging the fingers of his free hand into the soft skin of Zeke's hip until the fair skin dimples and bruises underneath the forceful pressure of his silver tipped fingers. "You need to remember your place, little one."

"L-let me go!" Zeke says, shouting as he tries his hardest not to cry out in pain when Idris digs his nails into his scalp until the pain is a sharp, bright sensation in his head. "I won't go with you. J-just let me go." The pain and the fear are too much and before Zeke can stop himself, he hears himself uttering a low cry of distress that cuts through the air.

Laughing, Idris looks down at Zeke's flushed face. 'That's new, little one," he murmurs with an impressed note in his voice. "I wonder if I can get you to make that sound again."

Idris bares his sharp teeth in a smile and then he leans in and presses a rough kiss against Zeke's mouth, using the threat of his claws to keep Zeke from pulling away or biting him. It's not just a kiss, it's a reminder that compared to Idris, Zeke is powerless. Idris presses Zeke against the fence and rocks his body against that of the younger demon before him, pulling a low whimper from his throat.

"I should fuck you right here," Idris says in a casual tone. "Fuck you and take you back to Aizen so he can break you in again." Sliding one hand back to grope at Zeke's ass, Idris draws the contact out until Zeke utters that soft crooning cry for a second time.

Zeke pushes hard at Idris's chest but only manages to push the other demon away for a brief moment.

"No," he says in a wavering whisper. "Let me go, Idris.  _Please_  --"

Idris's answering smile is cruel.

"No. I don't think I want to." He reaches back and starts to toy with Zeke's tail, rubbing the sensitive appendage until Zeke cries out and shudders with a mix of revulsion and arousal. "But feel free to beg as much as you want anyway: It's not like anyone is going to come for you. You're just a whore, remember?"

Zeke doesn't get a chance to find out  _what_  Idris's next move would be because the next thing he knows, Tavares is there in the alley with them. He separates Zeke and Idris, knocking the black-skinned djinn to the ground with a punch that leaves silver blood trickling from one side of his mouth.

Zeke has never seen Tavares so much as raise his voice before and actual physical violence from him is so much of a novelty that Zeke honestly forgets to feel fear for a few seconds.

"Leave. Now." Tavares spits the words out with poorly hidden rage trembling in his voice. When Idris stays there on the dirt with a sneer on his face, Tavares growls and unsheathes his claws and takes a single step forward. "Leave Zeke alone."

Idris's lips twist with a disgusted sneer.

"So much trouble over a dirty little whore... Are you sure he's worth it?" Idris tilts his head back and licks the blood away from his mouth. "Did he ever tell you what he used to beg us to do to him? I doubt you'd be as protective of him if you know the disgusting things he --"

Tavares hauls Idris up without waiting for the other demon to finish speaking and hits him once more before leaning in close to whisper something into his ear. Zeke can't hear everything that his lover is saying, but what he does hear makes his chest hurt.

"If you touch him again, I  _will_  kill you," Tavares threatens with a growl underlying his words. "If you hurt him, I will find you and make you wish that you hadn't. Do you understand me?" Despite the difference in their heights, Tavares seems to be the more threatening person in the alley in that moment. He flings Idris away and then wipes his bloody hands on his shirt.

After that, all Tavares has to do is bare his teeth in a snarl and then Idris limps off to lick his wounds and report back to Aizen.

Tavares doesn't move or look at Zeke until Idris is gone and his scent is fading. When he does turn to look at Zeke, the thunderous look of rage on his face causes Zeke to whimper as his knees buckle.

"Zeke!"

Tavares reaches for him, but Zeke pushes him away. "No. I-it's okay. I'm fine."

"We have to go, Zeke," Tavares says in what's supposed to be a soothing tone. He reaches for Zeke again, but Zeke starts struggling immediately, pressing his back against the fence behind him as he tries to get up on his own.

"What's wrong?" Tavares asks. "Who was that demon?"

Zeke shakes his head, but answers anyway, speaking in a shaky whisper. "J-just some creep. He used to be a client but he liked to play rough. It's not a big deal, Tavares."

Tavares frowns. "Not a big deal," he says lowly. "That looked like a pretty big deal to me, Zeke. You're shaking. We need to go to the police."

"I can't do that," Zeke says, voice ratcheting up an octave or two until he's almost shouting at Tavares. "I'm not going to the police and you can't make me." He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at his lover. "I'm glad you were outside and that you found me, but I don't need to talk to anyone about this."

"Zeke, I --" Tavares doesn't get very far in his sentence before Zeke cuts him off.

"Can we just go home?" Zeke asks, crouching down so that he can scoop up his bag of groceries and press it against his chest. "I have to make dinner before Mickey and Aries come home. There's no point in talking about this anyway. He won't come back anytime soon"

Tavares's green gaze grows shuttered. "But he'll come back eventually, won't he? Why won't you let me help you, Zeke?" There's a sharp note to Tavares's voice, an undertone of anger that makes Zeke flush and clutch at the straps of his bag. "You don't have to tell me everything. Just give me his name and I'll see what I can do."

"That's the thing," Zeke mutters without looking at Tavares. "You can't do anything. He's got too many connections and I'd rather deal with him than worry about you getting hurt because of me." Zeke bites at the side of his mouth. "Can we just... drop it?"

Tavares frowns.

"How can I drop it, Zeke? I could hear how scared you were." He huffs out an exasperated sigh and squeezes the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "How can I protect you if you won't tell me what's going on?"

"I don't need you to protect me," Zeke says, snapping as though Tavares hadn't just saved him. Yanking his grocery bag up higher on his shoulder, Zeke frowns at his lover. "What I need is to go home and finish cooking dinner. Can we go? Please?"

Zeke doesn't doubt that someday, he'll have to tell Tavares everything about his time with Aizen and Idris, but it's not going to be any time soon. Not if Zeke can help it.


End file.
